


Obviously

by Cimorene105



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Some Swearing, tooth rot from fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cimorene105/pseuds/Cimorene105
Summary: Steve watches one too many episodes of a scary TV show. Bucky has a devious plan to distract him.





	Obviously

"Just one more episode, Buck. One more will be fine," Steve reassured the frowning ex-assassin.

"You still get fucking flashbacks of me falling. How the hell is watching a horror show gonna be good for your sleep, Steve?" Now his arms were crossed under the frown.

"I'll be okay with one. Two would be pushing it." Steve clicked 'next episode' of the thriller.

"Whatever you say, Stevie." Bucky rolled his eyes and went to bed at a decent time, like people who didn't get sucked into TV shows right before bed. He didn't pester Steve about it, though, because he'd been just as guilty of similar stunts in the past.

Bucky woke up, unsure where he was for a moment. He grabbed the knife under his pillow before he remembered and looked at the clock. It was just after 11. What had woken him? He gained his bearings even further and was answered by a full bladder.

Bucky released his knife and padded off to the bathroom. After a sigh of relief and a washing of hands, he started back to the bedroom. He didn't make it very far before his heightened senses picked up a presence in the living room. It could only be one person, but what was he still doing up?

"Steve?"

"I know I shouldn't'a done it, but I watched two episodes and now I'm gonna see demogorgons everywhere."

Bucky sighed. "Come here."

Steve uncurled from his upright fetal position at the computer and took the offered hand.

"You're gonna sleep with me, punk, and neither of us is gonna have any nightmares. Cos we always feel better that way."

Steve gave no argument, but was too docile for Bucky's liking. Steve allowed Bucky to undress him down to his boxers with no complaints that he could do it himself. That was worrying on its own.

It was time for drastic measures - measures that Bucky wasn't sure would produce the desired results - but he had to try, or Steve wouldn't get a wink of asleep.

He laid them down, and they cuddled up as usual whenever they shared a bed. Bucky checked his heart rate and his breathing to make sure they wouldn't give away his nerves.

"Good night, Stevie," he said. "Love you."

Steve jolted against him. "What?!"

"I said I love you. Guess I was kinda mumbling; tired and all." He kept his heart rate even.

"Are you serious?" Steve was looking at Bucky with wide eyes.

"Course I am. What, I can't say 'I love you' now? Not like I never said it before." Bucky knew damn well he'd never said it before.

"You know damn well you've never said that before," Steve called his bluff. "Don't pretend that's a perfectly normal thing for you to say to me."

"Why? You saying you'd rather not hear it?"

"No, I'm saying the first time you say something like that should be a big deal, not just something you toss out there!" Steve was getting all worked up about this, much to Bucky's amusement.

He dropped the act. "Fine. But you can't honestly say it's not about fucking time I said it."

"Well, yeah, obviously, but don't go pretending it's not important," Steve huffed.

"Obviously, huh? Someone sure thinks a lot of himself," Bucky teased.

Steve knew what Bucky was doing. "Buck. You always poke fun at me to avoid the issue. You know I love you too, right? Always have." Steve searched Bucky's face, earnestly trying to make him believe it.

It was almost too good to believe. "Obviously," Bucky half-heartedly joked.

"Yeah," Steve grinned. "Obviously."

Maybe it was obvious. Bucky could come to terms with that, eventually. It helped that Steve held him tighter and kissed his neck - the first kiss Steve had ever given him, but done in a way that made it feel like the hundredth one.

"Obviously," Bucky repeated, kissing Steve on the top of his head.

They both slept well, wrapped up in each other and safe in the knowledge that they obviously loved each other.

Bucky congratulated himself on his great distraction skills.


End file.
